Traits
'''Traits '''are a mechanic in BA: The Card Game. Each card can have a number of traits, each with unique effects, listed below the description. Here is a list of all traits and their effects: Furry: Cannot attack other furries. Takes 1.1x damage from Delta. Human: Heals Cannibals when attacked by them Flying: Takes 0.75x damage from attacks that hit multiple targets. Thot: Does 1.5x damage to Humans, Waifus, and Epic cards. Cannibal: Gets healed by an amount equal to the level stated on the card. Epic: Powers up Rick Astley Metal: Takes double damage from fire and takes 0.9x damage from anything else. Fireproof: Takes no damage from fire Finisher: Can permanently kill a Persistent card. Persistent: Returns to your hand when killed, and can be played after a number of turns stated on the card. Dependent: Requires a certain character (stated on the card) to be played on the field before the card can be played. Reliant: Requires a certain item (stated on the card) to be in the player’s hand before the card can be played. Gay: Increases user’s Gay Level by 1 while on the field. This effect does not stack with multiple of the same card, but does stack with other gay cards. Takes 0.5x damage from thots. Void Creature: Powers up The Void Lord. Takes 1.2x damage from Delta in all his forms. Short: Cannot be hit by some attacks. Antagonist: Is boosted by some effects Cursed: The person who played this card will take damage equal to the level of cursed directly to their Meme Power every turn while this card is on the field. High-Ranking Mafia: Cannot take damage if there are Low-Ranking Mafia on the field. Low Ranking Mafia: If a High-Ranking Mafia is targeted, this character will take damage instead. Mafia Boss: Cannot take damage if there are any other mafia cards on the field. Priority Target: This card must be killed before any other characters on your field can be attacked. IQ Lord: Counts as a Lord, and is powered up by other IQ Lords. Protagonist: Is boosted by certain effects. Waifu: Does 1.2x damage to male characters. Precursor: Does 0.75x damage to Ancients but 1.25x damage to non-Precursors. I want to die: Has a 5% chance each turn to instantly die. EX: This card cannot have duplicates. Old Lord: Does 1.2x damage to Lords. Beaned: Takes 1.2x damage Bread: Does 2x damage, attacks twice per turn, gains 10 health per turn, takes half damage. Spelling Error: Takes 1.2x damage from Ipsilon and Delta. Fortnite: Cannot attack other Fortnite cards. Blessed: Heals the player’s Meme Power by an amount equal to the level each turn. Ligma: Will die after 5 turns. Head: Flying and Short traits. Ocean: Allows Aquatic Scourge to be played. Immune to fire. Immune: Immune to all effects cards. Edgy: Takes 1.2x damage from all forms of Ipsilon. Penguin: Takes 0.5x damage from other penguins. Guardian: Cannot be attacked by Epic or lower cards. Vampiric: Heals half of the damage dealt when attacking. Horseman: Can attack twice and has its effects doubled when below 200 MP. Pure Masculinity: Lowers your gay level by 1. Does 1.5x damage to thots. Thot Destroyer: Takes 0.1x damage from thots.